


Across the Universe

by ealbrecht



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bi Shiro, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, I just wanna be a part of Voltron guys, Katie is straight up gay, M/M, Pan Hunk, Romance, Smut, The power of friendship, Volron: Legendary Defenders, Voltron, bi allura, bi keith, bi lance, broganes, gay coran, mainly keithxreader with background friendships, mentions of rape/non-con, no one is straight, past klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ealbrecht/pseuds/ealbrecht
Summary: Being a part of the Kerberos mission you end up becoming a Galra prisoner. Months later Voltron comes to the rescue and liberates the planet you’re hosted on. After many reunions and introductions you become an important asset of the team. You ensue many crazy adventures and eventually come to call the members of Voltron your family, a certain paladin possibly more.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first post here on ao3 so I apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistakes! I’m really excited to write this! I just love Voltron so much! :,) I wish I could be a part of the team myself and be friends with all of them lol. So this fic is a bit self-indulgent. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Em. x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to your life.
> 
> Trigger warnings: Blood, death, whipping, mentions of torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo. Welcome to the first chapter! As mentioned in the tags and warnings I just want to remind you all that this is a mature fic and will have lots of death, gore, smut, torture, and all that fun stuff. I will be getting pretty graphic. So, I will be tagging anything that could be triggering here in the notes, or in the chapter description for each chapter. We all have things that irk us, cause anxiety, or can trigger possible harmful events from our pasts. I just want all of you reading to know that this is a place where you are free to ask questions, will not be judged for your opinions, and will not be judged for just being yourself. That being said, I will not be holding back on certain events within this story. If this is not what you're comfortable with then, I'm sorry, but this probably isn't the story for you. Anyways, I hope that those of you that do choose to read enjoy! Lots of love! Em x.
> 
> p.s. If I forget to tag anything triggering or miss something, just let me know!

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One. ___

__

__CRACK!_ _

__

__You didn’t know what was worse._ _

__

__Five. Four. Three. Two. One._ _

__

__The Galra prisons or this._ _

__

__CRACK!_ _

__

__It had been months since you stopped counting the days. Months since you gave up hope of ever getting home. Months since you stopped believing that you would ever be saved._ _

__

__Five. Four. Three. Two. One._ _

__

__CRACK!_ _

__

__Five. Four. Three. Two. One._ _

__

__CRACK!_ _

__

__Months since Kerberos. Months since Matt. Months since Mr. Gunderson. Months since Shiro. You missed him. You missed all of them. You missed your parents. Your family. You friends. Earth. But, all of that was gone now. Now, you needed to survive. For all those close to you. Because they would want you to survive. To not give up. You hoped, at least._ _

__

__Five. Four. Three. Two. One._ _

__

__CRACK!_ _

__

__The whip snapped over and over again above your head. You had learned at this point not to count aloud from the one too many scars that collected around your shoulders and ankles. That, and to keep quiet altogether. Your quips and mutterings have gained you whippings among other punishments._ _

__

__Five. Four. Three. Two. One._ _

__

__CRACK!_ _

__

__Just five more seconds. You can do it. You have to do it._ _

__

__Five. Four. Three. Two. One._ _

__

__CRACK!_ _

__

__Do it for them. Keep going._ _

__

__Five. Four. Three. Two. One._ _

__

__CRACK!_ _

__

__Don’t lose it. Keep going._ _

__

__Five. Four. Three. Two. One._ _

__

__CRACK!_ _

__

__You have to keep going._ _

__

__Your muscles ached and burned. You had been stationed at this planet for a while now. Two before this one and the prisons be for those. You hadn’t known for how long you had been at each location, but at this point it wasn’t important. This was going to last forever. Until death._ _

__Each planet had different purposes. All to serve the Galra Empire of course, but most involved the colonization and eradication of species and resources, homes and families._ _

__That’s where you came in. You were currently involved in the construction of a Galran device to extract whatever materials this planet had to offer. Your job was to push carts back and forth from one station to the next in order to move parts. And it wouldn’t be so bad if your life didn’t constantly hang within the grasp of the purple, furry bastard in charge of your sector, Maltak. The lack of food, sleep, and proper hygiene didn’t help that much either. Or that the cargo you were moving weighed ten times your own._ _

__Maltak saw your sudden sluggishness and cracked his whip too close to your face for comfort, and you flinched._ _

__“Keep a move on!” He growled._ _

__You bit your tongue and kept your gaze at your feet, pain shooting through your limbs as you pressed on to catch up with the other aliens pushing carts along as well._ _

__

__Five. Four. Three. Two. One._ _

__

__CRACK!_ _

__

__Push._ _

__

__Five. Four. Three. Two. One._ _

__

__CRACK!_ _

__

__Push or die._ _

__

__Five. Four. Three. Two. One._ _

__

__CRACK!_ _

__

__You’ll die._ _

__

__You learned early on that the planet you were currently dispensed at actually wasn’t in fact a planet at all. But it was a living creature within in its own right. A Balmera they called it. And on it lived Balmerans. Who, too, were oppressed and forced into slavery by the Gala. Most of the aliens you worked with, however, weren’t Balmerans. They traveled with you from the prisons. The Balmerans were usually hiding underground and you rarely saw them._ _

__The only interaction you had with them was when your ship first arrived there. You and the other prisoners were forced to build your own prison from the moment you stepped foot on the gigantic creature. And as there was no place to sleep or stay while the cells were being built, some of the Balmerans offered the prisoners make-shift shelters and blankets. It had happened at night. They knew the caves and paths within the creature like the backs of their hands, if you could even call them that, and slipped through the darkness to offer what they had. They risked their lives for you and the others. They had so little to offer, and yet they gave up what they had. Yes, you had no hope of ever seeing your home ever again, but you knew that good still existed in this world, this universe. It kept you going._ _

__You recalled one younger Balmeran slowly approaching you. They had a flimsy excuse of a blanket in their arms, but as they outstretched their hands to you, you couldn’t help but be brought to tears. It was the kindest gesture you had yet to experience on the terrible life-sentence of an adventure you found yourself embarking on._ _

__You never said thank you or asked the name of the small creature. All you could do was cry and nod. They nodded back, and an understanding was mutually accepted._ _

__The blanket, or rag as you should really call it, was the only possession you owned. It sat neatly folded in a square in the corner of your cell in hope that it would stay hidden in the shadows and away from anyone that would think to take it. You knew it smelled horrid, just as you had, but you couldn’t tell the difference at this point._ _

__Thinking about it felt a little silly. You had a security blanket. Like a child. A baby. But it was all you had. And you held on tight._ _

__

__CRACK!_ _

__

__The quick snapping of the whip and a scream of agony shook you from your thoughts._ _

__“Please!”_ _

__You looked to see who had fallen behind, or tripped, this time only to find one of the older prisoners gaping in pain as Maltak stood above them._ _

__The prisoner was Garrus, a Braignak. He was on his last legs, as both had been removed and replaced with Galran prosthetics, but also in age. It was easy to tell in the way his antennas drooped, and his blue skin wrinkled much like a human’s would. He shook constantly and would often forget the simplest of things. There never seemed to be a light in his solid white eyes._ _

__And now Maltak towered over him, ready to beat him senseless for surely no apparent reason._ _

__Maltak raises his whip to the crumbled, shuddering prisoner when he catches your stare._ _

__“Get back to work 1708!” He shouted to you. Right. Your prisoner number._ _

__One, seven, zero, eight._ _

__You clench your jaw and continued forward, but you don’t go three steps with our hearing the first blow._ _

__

__CRACK!_ _

__

__“Plea-please!” Garrus whimpered._ _

__

__Five. Four. Three. Two. One._ _

__

__Keep walking don’t look._ _

__

__You take two more steps._ _

__

__CRACK!_ _

__

__Five. Four. Three. Two. One._ _

__

__“GAH-please, I’m be-begging!”_ _

__

__Five. Four. Three-_ _

__

__CRACK!_ _

__

__Don’t. Keep walking._ _

__

__Five. Four. Three-_ _

__

__CRACK!_ _

__

__“AHHGAH!”_ _

__

__Don’t._ _

__

__Five. Fou-_ _

__

__CRACK!_ _

__

__DON’T._ _

__

__Five-_ _

__

__CRACK!_ _

__

__Fi-_ _

__CRACK!_ _

__CRACK!_ _

__CRACK!_ _

__

__Gods, you were going to regret this._ _

__

__“STOP IT!” You screamed with as much energy as you could possess._ _

__

__All commotion ceased. For a moment everything was still._ _

__

__“What did you say?” Maltak said arm frozen above his head, raised ready for another strike. His face contorted in a mixture of anger and confusion._ _

__“I s-said, stop it.” You said, voice shaking, but holding you ground._ _

__Maltak stares at you in shock and confusion._ _

__You dumbly continued._ _

__“He didn’t do anything wrong.” You swallowed._ _

__“Let-let me take his punishment. He’s too old-“_ _

__“Are you questioning my authority? My decisions?!” Maltak finally said coming out of his silence, rage stirring rabidly behind his eyes._ _

__“N-no. He simply will die sooner if you continue to punish him so.”_ _

__He did nothing wrong you monster. He is suffering enough as it is._ _

__“And that matters why?”_ _

__Because his life matters. That’s why._ _

__“We will not be as efficient without him. He is only one person, but we need any help we can get.” Your voice was small, and your eyes were cast to the ground. Your hands were in tight fists by your sides and you shook from your very core._ _

__Maltak approached you. Bloodied whip still in hand, dragging behind him in the dirt._ _

__Garrus laid in the ruble whining and writhing. Even from a distance, you could see the blood that coated his mangled body and you forced yourself to look away. Your stomach twisted violently. Maltak approached. He stood a foot away looming over you, his angry, rancid breaths moving strands of hair away from your face._ _

__

__You were definitely going to regret this, but your gaze shifted back to Garrus, and you pushed the image of him lying there to the back of your head._ _

__You trembled._ _

__“He is too old. I will take- “_ _

__“I heard what you said girl.” Maltak said viciously. “If you want a punishment then you shall receive it. But do not tell me or my sector what to do, or you will be gone far quicker than that mindless waste of a vessel.” He pointed at Garrus._ _

__“I will take the lashings now.” You said frozen. You tried to stare at nothing in particular, tried not to think of anything in particular so that you would not associate any one person or memory to the pain you were about to endure._ _

__“Yorzak,” Maltak motioned to a guard stationed nearby, “Shoot him.”_ _

__“Yes sir.” The guard said. He walked over to the moaning body of Garrus, aimed his gun at his head, and shot without hesitation._ _

__You wanted to scream out, but your body had turned to stone from shock. Your breath caught in your throat and you dry heaved, trying not to vomit what little contents were in your stomach._ _

__“We will save those lashings for another day, hm?” Maltak said lowly, walk-in back to his post. “Continue! Did I ever say to stop you ingrates?!” He yelled to the other prisoners who stopped their business to watch what unfolded._ _

__You fell to your knees, hand clutching your heart as though it was going to burst out of your chest. Your breaths quickened, and the lack of oxygen you were receiving was making you dizzy._ _

__“You as well 1708!” You heard Maltak call._ _

__

__Your body rattled as you struggled to stand. You used the railing of your cart to pull yourself up and lean on once upright._ _

__You began the repetitious walking once again, grappling with your emotions, trying as hard as you could to calm down, but the images of what just happened wouldn’t leave your mind. Impressions that would never disappear._ _

__

__“Five. Four. Three. Two. One....” Your voice was so quiet, trembling so violently you couldn’t even hear it._ _

__

__It’s your fault._ _

__

__“Five. Four. Three. Two. One....”_ _

__

__You killed him. You did this. You should have kept your mouth shut._ _

__

__“Five. Four. Three. Two. One....”_ _

__

__Walk._ _

__

__Five. Four. Three. Two. One._ _

__

__Walk. You have to keep walking._ _

__

__Five. Four. Three. Two. One._ _

__

__Walk or die. Keep going or die._ _

__

__Five. Four. Three. Two. One._ _

__

__Go or die._ _

__

__You can’t die._ _


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to your life.
> 
> Trigger warnings: Blood, death, whipping, mentions of torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo. Welcome to the first chapter! As mentioned in the tags and warnings I just want to remind you all that this is a mature fic and will have lots of death, gore, smut, torture, and all that fun stuff. I will be getting pretty graphic. So, I will be tagging anything that could be triggering here in the notes, or in the chapter description for each chapter. We all have things that irk us, cause anxiety, or can trigger possible harmful events from our pasts. I just want all of you reading to know that this is a place where you are free to ask questions, will not be judged for your opinions, and will not be judged for just being yourself. That being said, I will not be holding back on certain events within this story. If this is not what you're comfortable with then, I'm sorry, but this probably isn't the story for you. Anyways, I hope that those of you that do choose to read enjoy! Lots of love! Em x.
> 
> p.s. If I forget to tag anything triggering or miss something, just let me know!

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

 

 

 

_CRACK!_

 

 

 

You didn’t know what was worse. 

 

 

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

 

 

 

The Galra prisons or this. 

 

 

 

_CRACK!_

 

 

It had been months since you stopped counting the days. Months since you gave up hope of ever getting home. Months since you stopped believing that you would ever be saved. 

 

 

 

 

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

 

_CRACK!_

 

 

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

 

_CRACK!_

 

 

 

Months since Kerberos. Months since Matt. Months since Dr. Gunderson. Months since Shiro. God you missed him. You missed all of them. You missed your parents. Your family. You friends. Earth. But, all of that was gone now. Now, you needed to survive. For all those close to you. Because they would want you to survive. To not give up. You hoped at least.

 

 

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

_CRACK!_

  

 

The whip snapped over and over again above your head. You had learned at this point not to count aloud from the one too many scars that scattered your shoulders and ankles. That, and to keep quiet altogether. Your quips and mutterings have gained you whippings among other punishments. 

 

 

 

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

 

CRACK!

 

 

Just five more seconds. You can do it. You have to do it. 

 

 

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

 

  

CRACK!

 

 

Do it for them. Keep going. 

 

 

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

  

 

CRACK!

 

 

Don’t lose it. Keep going. 

 

 

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

 

 

CRACK!

 

 

You have to keep going. 

 

 

 

Your muscles ached and burned. You had been stationed at this planet for a while now. Two before this one and the prisons be for those. 

 

Each planet had different purposes. All to serve the Galra Empire of course, but most involved the colonization and eradication of species and resources. 

 

That’s where you came in. You were currently involved in the construction of a Galran device to extract whatever resources this planet had to offer. Your job was to push carts back and forth from one station to the next in order to move parts. And it wouldn’t be so bad if your life didn’t constantly hang within the grasp of the purple furry of a bastard that was in charge of your sector, Maltak. The lack of food, sleep, and proper hygiene didn’t help that much either. Or that the cargo you were moving weighed ten times your own. 

 

Maltak saw your sudden sluggishness and cracked his whip too close to your face for comfort. 

 

“Keep a move on!” He growled. 

 

You bit your tongue and kept your gaze at your feet, pain shooting through your limbs as you pressed on to catch up with the other aliens pushing carts along as well. 

 

 

 

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

 

 

 

_CRACK!_

 

 

_Push._

 

 

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

 

 

_CRACK!_

_Push or die._

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

 

 

 

_CRACK!_

_You’ll die._

 

 

 

You learned early on that the planet you were currently dispensed at actually wasn’t in fact a planet at all. But, it was a living creature within in its own right. A Balmera they called it. And on it lived Balmerans. Who, too, were oppressed and forced into slavery by the Gala. Most of the aliens you worked with however, weren’t Balmeran. They traveled with you from the prisons. The Balmerans were usually underground and you rarely saw them. 

 

The only interaction you had with them was when your ship first arrived there. You and the other prisoners were forced to build your own prison from the moment you stepped foot on the gigantic creature. And as there was no place to sleep or stay while the cells were being built, the some Balmerans offered the prisoners make-shift shelters and blankets. They risked their lives for you and the others. They had so little to offer, and yet they gave up what they had. Yes, you had no hope of ever seeing your home ever again, but you knew that good still existed in this world, this universe. It kept you going.

 

You recalled one younger Balmeran slowly approaching you. They had a flimsy excuse of a blanket in their arms, but as they outstretched their hands to you, you couldn’t help but be brought to tears. It was the kindest gesture you had yet to experience on the terrible life-sentence of an adventure you found yourself embarking on.

 

You never said thank you or asked the name of the small creature. All you could do was cry and nod. They nodded back, and an understanding was mutually accepted. 

 

The blanket, or rag as you should really call it, was the only possession you owned. It sat neatly folded in a square in the corner of your cell in hope that it would stay hidden in the shadows and away from anyone that would think to take it. You knew it smelled horrid, just as you had, but you couldn’t tell the difference at this point. 

 

Thinking about it felt a little silly. You had a security blanket. Like a child. A baby. But it was all you had. And you held on tight.

 

 

CRACK!

 

 

The quick snapping of the whip and a scream of agony shook you from your thoughts. 

 

“Please!”

 

You looked to see who had fallen behind, or tripped, this time only to find one of the older prisoners gaping in pain as Maltak stood above them. 

 

The prisoner was Garrus, a Braignak. He was on his last legs, as both had been removed and replaced with prosthetics, but also in age. It was easy to tell in the way his antennas dropped, and his skin wrinkled much like a human’s would. He shook constantly and would often forget the simplest of things. 

 

And now Maltak towered over him, ready to beat him senseless for surely no apparent reason. 

 

Maltak raises his whip to the crumbled, shuddering prisoner when he catches your stare. 

 

“Get back to work 1708!” He shouted to you. Right. You’re prisoner number. One, seven, zero, eight. 

 

You clench your jaw and continue forward. You don’t go three steps with our hearing the first blow. 

 

 

CRACK!

 

 

“Plea-please!” Garrus whimpered. 

 

 

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

 

 

Keep walking don’t look.

 

 

You take two more steps. 

 

 

CRACK! 

 

 

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

 

 

“GAH-please, I’m be-begging!”

 

 

_Five. Four. Three-_

 

 

CRACK!

 

 

Don’t. Keep walking. 

 

 

_Five. Four. Three-_

 

 

CRACK!

 

 

“AHHGAH!”

 

 

Don’t. 

 

 

_Five. Fou-_

 

 

CRACK!

 

 

DON’T. 

 

 

 

_Five-_

 

 

CRACK! 

 

 

_Fi-_

 

CRACK!

 

 

CRACK!

 

 

CRACK!

 

 

 

You were going to regret this. 

  

 

“ENOUGH!” You screamed with as much energy as you could possess.

 

  

All commotion ceased. For a moment everything was still.

 

 

“What did you say?” Maltak said arm frozen above his head, raised ready for another strike. His face contorted in a mixture of anger and confusion.

 

“I s-said, enough.” Your voice shook, but you held your ground.

 

Maltak stared at you in shock and confusion. 

 

You dumbly continued. 

 

“He didn’t do anything.” You swallowed. 

 

“Let, let me take his punishment. He’s too old- “

 

“Are you questioning my authority? My decisions?!” Maltak finally said coming out of his silence, rage stirring rabidly behind his eyes. 

  

“N-no. He simply will die sooner if you continue to punish him so.”

 

_He did nothing wrong you monster. He is suffering enough as it is._

 

“And that matters why?”

 

_Because his life matters. That’s why._

“We will not be as efficient without him. He is only one person, but we need all the help we can get.” Your voice was small, and your eyes were cast to the ground. Your hands were in tight fists by your sides. 

 

Maltak approached you. Bloodied whip still in hand, dragging behind him in the dirt. 

 

Garrus laid in the ruble whining and writhing. Even from a distance, you could see the blood that coated his mangled body and you forced yourself to look away. Your stomach twisted violently. Maltak approached. He stood a foot away looming over you, his angry, rancid breaths moving your (l/s) hair away from your face.

 

 

You were _definitely_ going to regret this, but your gaze shifted back to Garrus and you shot the thought of him lying there to the back of your head. 

 

You trembled. 

 

“He is too old. I will take- “

 

“I heard what you said girl.” Maltak said viciously. “If you want a punishment then you shall receive it. But do not tell me or my sector what to do, or you will be gone far quicker than that mindless waste of a vessel.” He pointed at Garrus. 

 

“I will take the lashings now please.” You said frozen. You tried to stare at nothing in particular. You tried not to think of anything in particular so that you would not associate anyone person or memory to the pain you were about to endure. 

 

“Yorzak,” Maltak motioned to a guard stationed nearby, “Shoot the him.” 

 

 “Yes sir.” The guard said. He walked over to the moaning body of Garrus, aimed his gun at his head, and shot without hesitation. 

 

“NO!” You screamed out. Your breath caught in your throat and hot fresh tears seared your eyes and cheeks. 

 

“We will save those lashings for another day, hm?” Maltak said lowly, walk-in back to his post. “Continue! Did I ever say to stop you ingrates?!” He yelled to the other prisoners who stopped their bussiness to watch. 

 

You fell to your knees, hand clutching your heart as though it was going to burst out of your chest. You dry heaved, and the lack of oxygen was making you dizzy. 

 

“You as well 1708!” You heard Maltak call. 

 

 

Your body rattled as you struggled to stand back up. You used the railing of your cart to pull yourself up and lean on once upright. 

 

You began the repetitious walking once again. You grappled with your emotions, trying as hard as you could to calm down, but the images of what just happened wouldn’t leave your mind. 

 

 

“Five. Four. Three. Two. One....”

 

 

_It’s your fault._

 

 

“Five. Four. Three. Two. One....”

 

 

_You killed him. You did this. You should have kept your mouth shut._

 

 

“Five. Four. Three. Two. One....”

 

 

_Walk._

 

 

  _Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

 

_Walk. You have to keep walking._

 

 

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

 

 

_Walk or die. Keep going or die._

 

 

 

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

 

 

 

_Go or die._

 

 

 

_You can’t die._


End file.
